Darkness Comes to Light
by DaunyelWay
Summary: Dean risks his life in order to save Sam's


**DARKNESS COMES TO LIGHT**

**The heat was excruciating as the black Impala drove down the long, deserted roadway of a backward landscape. Miles upon miles of trees and grasslands hung in equal balance as the car sped by. The heat was well over 90 degrees and for the two brothers it meant sweat and discomfort. The leather seats of the car made the ride even more unbearable as the sun shone down unto them. Disgust was etched in each of their faces, a result of a fight that had happened hours ago. For Dean, this silence sliced through him as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.**

"**Can't we talk about this Sam?" he finally said.**

**Sam shook his head, tightly gritting his teeth and shifting in the seat to look out his window.**

**Dean muttered, "Sam, you know I have no choice, don't you?"**

**Sam closed his eyes as his anger began to boil over him. He wasn't in the mood to start this fight all over again.**

"**Look Sam, we need to talk about this."**

"**We have nothing to say." He said, never looking to his brother.**

"**I did what needed to be done."**

"**You saved my life by condemning your own. Didn't you think I would be pissed over this? You sure were when dad made that same deal."**

**Dean hit the brakes and swerved off to the edge of the road and parked the car. He turned to his brother, ready to fight. "I did what I felt was right Sam. I wasn't going to let you die!"**

**Sam threw open the door and got out, he glared back to his brother, "I lose you for what? A life of emptiness? Thank you Dean, but the way it was would have been fine."**

**Dean shook his head, "It would have been the same for me Sam. Now we got one another for the time being."**

"**And at the end of the year, you're gone. What do I do then?"**

**Dean shook his head and turned his back to Sam. The next sound he heard shook him terribly. The sound of a gun cocking itself made him stand rigid. Dean slowly turned around and faced the Colt and his brother, whose eyes were black as night.**

"**This fight is done Dean. You do know that I'll kill you if I must. The man I once was is no more. I've changed."**

**Dean nodded, "I know Sam. I was right; the man that came back is not my brother at all."**

"**You're damn right about that. Sam the weaker is gone, exchanged for someone stronger and more deadly."**

"**Why the theatricals?"**

**Sam cracked his neck, "It was necessary."**

"**For what, huh? To keep me in line? To make me make that pact so that you have one more life under your belt?"**

**Sam shook his head. "I don't want you dead Dean. If I did, you'd be dead by now."**

**Dean snorted, "Yeah, I bet."**

**Sam grinned, not a cocky grin, but one of pure evil. He cocked the gun again and pulled the trigger, placing a bullet right by Dean's head. Dean placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed the stinging flesh, the bullet had grazed his face. He then looked to Sam in disbelief.**

"**What the Hell was that for?"**

**Sam shrugged, "I made my point."**

"**The hell you did. So shooting me is going to prove your point. You sure are stupid Sammy."**

**Sam stepped up to him and back-handed him hard. "I would watch what I said Dean. I'm in no mood for your pettiness."**

**Dean glared at his brother, "You didn't have to do that Sam."**

**Sam shrugged and turned on his heels and left Dean looking after him. Sam walked back to the car and leaned against the roof. He sighed, "Just remember Dean that I'll shoot you again. So help me God Dean, I am sick and tired of this."**

**Dean bit his lip, "What the Hell am I suppose to do Sam? Huh? I made that deal, and there's nothing I can do. There is no way out of this deal!"**

**Sam turned to face him again, "We'll find a way. Trust me, there is a way."**

"**No there isn't Sam. I'm screwed! I made my choice to save your life and now I will pay for it."**

"**Stop Dean, just stop! I'm not going to let them have you."**

"**Them who?" he asked, confused.**

"**The demons want you so that they can torture you for all you've done to them. I refuse to let that happen."**

"**Like I like that idea any better."**

**Sam slammed his fists on the roof and cracked his jaw. Anger swelled over him, "I swear to God Dean, I'll join that demon force just to end this deal. You hear me? I may not be the Sam you knew, I'm different, but damnit, I am still your brother!"**

"**I know!" he yelled.**

"**There is one way out of the deal, but it is a last resort."**

"**What is it Sam. What?"**

**He picks the gun up and cocks it, turning to face Dean. **

"**Sam?"**

"**If I kill you the deal is off."**

"**And would you do that?" he asked, not thinking he was true.**

"**To save your soul, I would."**

"**Look Sam, I'm sorry for aggravating you, but damnit, let's stop this game. We have a job to do and we must be going."**

**Sam sighed, "I'm sorry Dean." He said and shot the Colt, placing a bullet in Dean's forehead. Dean staggered than dropped to the ground in his own pool of blood. "I'm sorry, my dear Dean, but this is for the best." He said and turned to face his true brother. "What did you think Dean? Was I believable?"**

**Dean shook his head, "I cannot believe that Skinwalker was playing us. How did you know?"**

"**I'm your brother and there is just so many things a Skinwalker can know."**

**Dean laughs, "And fighting like you two did is one of them."**

"**Damn straight. Next time we fight, remember I will shoot your ass." Sam says and laughs. "Now let's get a move on, I heard there is a vampire sighting in Minnesota."**

"**Than let's go." Dean says as they hop into the car, Dean blasts AC/DC and guns the car, speeding down the road.**

**Brothers can be the best of friends, but can be the worst of enemies. For the Winchesters, it was a new beginning.**


End file.
